1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of mounting grommet, in particular, relates to a structure of mounting a grommet fitted to a panel provided at an automobile and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when inserting a wire harness including a plurality of electric wires to a panel (mounted body) serving as a partition between a room outside, on an engine room side, and a room inside in a vehicle such as an automobile, the wire harness is inserted via a grommet into a panel hole (opening portion) formed at the panel, to thereby maintain sealability (water-proof) between the room outside and the room inside.
In general, the grommet of this type is provided with: a small diameter cylindrical portion covering the plurality of wire harnesses bonded by a tape; and a large diameter cylindrical portion provided at a distal end of the small diameter cylindrical portion and adhered tightly to the panel in such a manner as to cover an edge portion of the panel hole. Further, a part of the plurality of wire harnesses bonded by the tape is tightened with a tightening metal fitting together with the small diameter cylindrical portion, thus filling a liquid-solidifying water-stopper agent between a group of electric wires of the wire harnesses in the small diameter cylindrical portion (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-243533). The above filling of the liquid-solidifying water-stopper agent makes it difficult for the water content to enter into the grommet, thus enabling to reliably improve sealability.